1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention directs itself to a container system adapted to be removably coupled to the body of a user. In particular, this invention relates to a container system having a container housing which is compartmented to allow insert of packaged and unpackaged foodstuffs. Still further, this invention directs itself to a container system having a container housing with a container top cover which is displaceable to an open position and a closed position. More in particular, this invention relates to a container system having a cover which includes a mechanism for releasably coupling the container system to a user's body. Still further, this invention directs itself to a container system wherein a mechanism for releasably coupling the container to the user's body includes a strap member which is fixedly secured to the top cover member of the container system and provides for an opposing end of the strap member which is adjustably mounted around the neck of a user. Additionally, this invention relates to a container system wherein there is provided a strap member which passes through a wedge-shaped slit in the cover of the container system and may be releasably secured therein. Further, this invention relates to a container system which provides for a storage mechanism for an adjustable tape member to releasably mount the tape member to the cover of the container system. Additionally, this invention relates to a container system having a container housing within which is provided a compartment for insert of a cup member. Further, this invention relates to a container system wherein the cup containing compartment is adjustable to a variety of external diameter cups.
2. PRIOR ART
Container systems for containing objects and which are releasably attachable to a user's body are known in the art. The best prior art known to Applicant includes U.S. Patents #3,283,971; #2,597,473; #2,028,825; #798,754; #2,289,945; #1,183,747; #2,523,217; #2,441,115; #4,483,469; #2,277,241; and, #2,312,608.
In some prior art systems such as that shown in U.S. Patent #3,283,971, there is provided a bib-type painter's aid which includes a paint bucket and bib-type apron. Attached to the apron is a halter which may pass around the neck of the user. In such prior art systems, the strap is not adjustable in length and the overall system does not provide for a box type container for containing foodstuffs, as is necessary to the instant subject concept.
In other prior art systems, such as that shown in U.S. Patent #2,497,473, there is provided a combined vanity/make-up case and support. In such prior art systems, there is provided a compartmented box which has a strap attached. However, such prior art systems are not adapted for insert in a contiguous manner around the neck of the user, since the straps pass to the sides of the container and thus are not attached to the cover and further, there is nothing provided for the arcuate cut-out to maintain the bib-like system of the subject invention concept.
In other prior art systems such as that shown in U.S. Patent #2,028,825, there are provided service containers which include a strap mounted on opposing sides of the container. Although such prior art does have compartments, the strap is not adjustable and is not coupled to the container cover to allow for the maintaining of the foodstuffs adjacent the body of the user, as is provided in the subject invention concept system.
Other prior art systems such as shown in U.S. Patent #798,754 direct themselves to mailbags which provide for a container type construction having compartments. Although there is a strap provided, such does not provide for the bib-like structure of the system for storing objects, as is provided in the subject concept invention.
Other prior art systems do not provide for adjustable compartment structures to accomodate differing sized diameter containers, as is provided in the subject concept.